Why me? A Harry Styles Story
by Azza93-1D
Summary: <html><head></head>When Alisha first meets Harry at an x-factor meet and greet she shows no interest in the teenage heart throb, but as their lives intertwine could her feelings towards him grow?</html>
1. Chapter 1

"C...D...E...F...G! Here we are!" Chloe exclaimed, motioning at the row of seats infront of her. She began to shimmy along the row, followed by Katie, then Becca, me and finally Sara. "Wow, in the centre and so close to the front, good choice of seats Alisha" Becca smiled at me. We sat down in our seats and Sara whipped a programme out of her bag. "Aahh, let me see that!" Katie squealed, almost snatching the programme out of Sara's hand. Sara rolled her eyes at me and I gave her a look that said, 'Yeah, I know'! Becca and Chloe leaned over the programme which was now sitting on Katie's lap, all three of them practically salivating over the front cover. "Mmm, I would give ANYTHING just to be able to touch Liam's hair" Becca sighed. "Forget Liam, look at Niall, his eyes are GORGEOUS!" Chloe cooed at the programme. I bit my lip, trying not to snigger. As much as I loved my friends, I could not understand their obsession over these boys. We were at the X-Factor live tour in Aberdeen and Becca, Chloe and Katie appeared to be unable to contain their excitement at seeing One Direction on the cover of the programme. Sara was slightly more down to earth about the situation, which I was thankful for as I didn't share the others obsession over the boys. I was more excited about seeing Matt and Rebecca, their voices were amazing. "I really hope Zayn just at least _smiles_ at me, I could die a happy girl...!" Katie stared off into space, blissfully dreaming about Zayn. "Ok, for the millionth time, WHY are you so obsessed with them? They are just five normal boys who happen to be good at singing!" I said, and was rewarded with glares from three of my friends. "They are not just NORMAL boys!" Becca snapped, looking personally offended. "They are nothing short of GODS!" Chloe smiled, twirling her fingers in her dark brown curls as she spoke. Katie didn't reply, she was still staring at the programme cover. "Ali, seriously, there is no point even trying to convince them otherwise!" Sara laughed at me, "and they are hot, no denying it!". "Aww, not you as well!" I almost whined at her and she just stuck her tongue out at me in reply.

Just then everyone in the arena began to scream as the 'god's themselves appeared on one of the big display screens to the side of the stage. Kate, Chloe and Becca all instantly squealed, bouncing up and down on their seats in excitement. Then one of the boys began to speak. I had no idea what he was called, the one with curly hair. "HELLO ABERDEEN!". More screaming. With Becca sitting next to me, I would be deaf by the end of the night. " Thank you all for supporting us throughout our time on the X-Factor, we appreciate each and every person who voted for us and supported us. As a treat, we are offering one lucky member of the audience, and their friends, a chance to me and the rest of the boys in the interval. All you have to do is text the answer to the following question and, if you win, you will receive a reply by text before the interval. Good luck, and enjoy the show!". "OH MY GOD, we HAVE to win this!" Chloe squeaked whipping out her phone, whilst Becca and Katie mirrored her movements. "C'mon you two, you have to try too!" Becca nudged me and Sara. "Why, I don't want to meet them!" I protested but under the combined glared of Becca, Katie and Chloe I sighed and took out my phone too. "What was the answer?" I asked, and Katie instantly replied "B". I quickly sent the text and shoved my phone back into my bag as the lights dimmed and the familiar presenters voice boomed out of the speakers.

The show kicked off with Cher, performing her rendition of 'The Clapping Song', which I absolutely adored, it had been my favourite performance of hers on the live shows. Cher sang a few more songs before leaving the stage to a cheering audience. Next up was Paige, singing 'I'm a believer' to which all five of us were screaming along. My camera was constantly in the air taking countless photos. Next was Rebecca and I screamed my heart out when she came on stage. She looked gorgeous and sang amazingly. Finally, One Direction took to the stage, getting easily the largest cheer so far. Becca, Katie and Chloe were stamping, clapping and screaming for all they were worth. I had to admit, they were good singers, but I still preferred Rebecca. As one direction left the stage, the lights began to lift, signalling the start of the interval. Becca's face fell as the looked at the screen of her phone. "Damn!" was all she said before chucking it back into her bag, "Anyone else got a text?" she looked at us all expectantly. "Nope" Katie sighed at the same time as Chloe shook her head. "Nah me either, sorry guys" Sara replied as I reached into my bag to get my phone out. I looked at the screen, 1 unread message. Frowning slightly, I clicked to open it. It read: "CONGRATULATIONS, you are the lucky winner of our competition, please make your way to one of the assistants at the front of the arena". "Ali...?" Chloe questioned, as the others turned to look at me. "I won" I said, shocked. All four of my friends froze for a second, before they started screaming and jumping up and down with excitement. "OMG OMG OMG, we are going to meet ONE DIRECTION!" Becca squealed, taking my phone off me and practically running to the front of the arena. "Yeah, guys I might just wait here..." I began but Sara grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her saying "If I have to go with this crazy lot then you are coming too!".

"Hi, we won!" Becca squeaked to the female assistant, practically shoving my phone in her face. The woman took the phone and checked the text before nodding her head. "Ok, how many of you are there?" she asked, trying to count us but failing as we were being shoved around by the crowd dispersing into the food and drink area for refreshments. "Five" Katie said, looking around to check we were all there. "And who was it that received the text?" she asked. "Alisha" Chloe replied, promptly grabbing my arm and pushing me to the front of our little group. The woman nodded again, "Ok, put on these badges and follow me" she said, handing me five badges sporting the words 'Meet and Greet'. I quickly distributed the badges and sunk to the back of the group to join Sara. Becca was practically glued to the assistant woman's heels as she walked. "I KNEW I should have worn my black mini dress" Katie grumbled to Chloe, who replied, "Tell me about it, I would never have worn these shoes if I knew we were going to be meeting _one direction_". "Oh Ali darling, I do wish I had worn my panda hat and 3D glasses for this occasion" Sara giggled into my ear, mocking the others. I laughed replying, "Tell me about it, I would never have worn _clothes_ if I knew we were going to be meeting _one direction_!". Sara laughed as we entered a corridor down the left hand side of the stage and the assistant fumbled with the key in the door. Becca looked like she needed the loo the way she was hopping around and Katie had gone so white she looked like she was about to faint. Chloe was mumbling to herself, '_Hey, I'm Chloe, hows it going_?' followed by an eyelash flutter to show off her bright blue eyes. She was obviously practising her opening speech. I sniggered to myself, knowing that the minute we entered their dressing room all Chloe would be able to say would be '_….hi..._' if she was lucky. The assistant finally managed to get the door open and Sara squeezed my hand "Look on the bright side, you might get Rebecca's autograph!". I squeezed her hand back and smiled as we headed through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was madness. Important looking people with clipboards were running here, there and everywhere, yelling into radios and slamming doors in their hurry. Rails of clothes went shooting by me and a woman, who was a make-up artist I assume by the large blusher brush in her hand, was practically pulling her hair out yelling, 'Aidan! I need Aidan! Has anybody seen Aidan?'. "Stick together and follow me" the assistant woman yelled over her shoulder as she began to head down the corridor further. I instantly grabbed onto the back of Chloe's cardigan and felt Sara grab my hand as we followed the woman's quick march down the corridor. A few seconds later she stopped abruptly, making me walk right into the back of Chloe. "Ow, my hair!" Chloe yelped. "Sorry!" I replied, checking behind me to make sure I hadn't lost Sara in the rush, whilst Chloe frantically ran her fingers through her hair to fix it. I looked up to see we were stopped outside a door which had a sign attached to it saying 'One Direction'. "Oh, joys" I sighed at Sara and she just smiled back sympathetically. I could see her searching casually around, looking for a sign of Aidan I assumed. Although she didn't admit it, it was obvious she had a bit of a thing for him, every magazine she had bought in the last few months had him on the cover. Coincidental? I think not. The assistant opened the door and ushered us all in, giving us a rushed smile, before shooting off in the opposite direction.

I stayed half hidden behind Becca and Katie as we entered the room. The first person I saw was the curly haired boy with the blue-green eyes I recognised from the video played earlier. He was lounging on a white leather sofa with his feet up on top of another boy who had side swept brown hair, laughing at some joke he had clearly just made. A third boy was sitting on a make-up chair, his golden brown hair flopped just about over his eyes. He was sitting chatting to the fourth band member, who had darker skin, darker hair and model looks. Finally there was the blonde haired Irish one, who I knew Chloe was obsessed with. Katie was gawking at model boy and Becca's eyes were firmly locked on the make-up chair boy. The curly one was the first to look up and notice us.

He flashed a dimpled smile, "Hey, I'm Harry, how are you all?" he came over to us. Becca immediately began jabbering 'Oh my gosh, I love you so much, you guys are so amazing, I voted for you every week...'. He just nodded politely, obviously having heard this a thousand times before. Chloe squeaked 'Niall!' into my ear before moving off in the direction of the Irish boy, so I assumed that was his name. Katie had already moved over towards Zayn (his name was taped to his t-shirt I noticed) and was standing there, just staring at him as he spoke. Louis (again, name taped on t-shirt) came over to Sara and began to speak to her and she smiled and replied politely, but her eyes widened as Aidan walked into the room behind him. Becca, having clearly decided she had conveyed the strength of her love enough to Harry, had moved onto the final boy, and I heard him say 'Hey, I'm Liam' with her replying 'Obviously! OMG I love you, blah blah blah...' all over again. All this time I just stood near the door, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. "Hey, what's your name?" I span around to see Harry smiling at me questioningly. "Erm, I'm Alisha..." I trailed off awkwardly. Thankfully, Katie came shooting over at this moment and began talking super speed to Harry. I flipped open my phone to check the time, still another 15 minutes of this before the we got to go back to our seats. I looked back up to see Katie continuing her verbal adoration of Harry, and although he was nodding along an replying to Katie, I noticed his eyes were fixed on me. What, so just because I wasn't falling all over him like every other girl in the world he thought he had the right to look at me strangely? Although, I had to admit, the look was more...curious than strange. Katie rushed off again, this time over to Louis giving him a massive hug, his eyes widening in shock, before he broke into a laugh. I turned around and left the room, planning to wait for the others outside, I couldn't take any more of this.

I was leaning against the wall outside One Direction's dressing room waiting for the others to come out. I was checking my phone every two seconds, I don't think time had ever gone this slowly before. "What, not even an autograph?" came a voice from beside me, shocking me into dropping my phone. I picked it up again, before turning around to see curly boy standing next to me. "Eh, nah I'm ok thanks' I gave him a half smile. Well maybe it was more of a glare, I don't know, I was flustered. He looked shocked for a half second, then he composed himself, "Oh I didn't mean just from me, I meant from any of us, meaning to say, I don't think I'm better than them or anything, I just thought, well I dunno, I dunno what I thought, Erm...' he trailed off, looking anywhere but me. "Well, thanks for the offer but I think you are wasting your time with me, my friends would probably appreciate it more,' I replied, turning back to my phone. Next thing I knew, my phone was no longer in my hand, instead it was in curly's hand (I'd forgotten his name already) and he was dialling a number into it. I was about to get mad at him for taking my phone like that, who did he think he was, but before I got the change he said, 'My number, please don't go giving it to anyone, give me a text sometime ok?'. He handed me back my phone and turned and left without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I just died and went to heaven" Becca beamed as we resumed our seats. All four of my friends were clutching signed photos and t-shirts, looking like they had just been graced by the presence of the queen. "I swear me and Niall had a connection, it was like we were meant to be!" Chloe gushed for the billionth time. "Well I know I just made a FOOL of myself in front of Zayn, all I could do was stare at him" Katie grumbled to herself, pulling her signed t-shirt over her head. As they all sat and relived the last fifteen minutes, I was flicking through my phone book to find a name I didn't recognise. Gary, Gemma, Grace, Graham, Granny, Grandpa, Harry, Hannah...wait, Harry? My brain cells seemed to spark and I remembered that curly hair had indeed been called Harry. Why did he want me to text him? I had shown no interest in him or his little band of merry hot boys whatsoever. "What ya doooin?" came Sara's chirpy voice from next to me. She had just gotten her photo taken with Aidan and was over the moon. I instantly snapped my phone shut and shoved it back in my bag. "Nothing" I replied, giving her a small smile. She raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'Yeah right' but she dropped the subject as the lights began to dim again for the second half of the show. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, grabbing a handful of jelly beans from the packet sitting on Becca's lap. If Harry Styles (his name had just flashed up on the screen infront of me) thought he was getting a text from me, he could think again.

"Best night of my life EVER!" Chloe practically fist pumped as she spoke and we all laughed. We were all piled into the back of a taxi heading back to our hotel. "It was pretty amazing" I agreed. "I just wish I had managed to pull together a coherent sentence whilst speaking to Zayn" Katie sighed and Becca poked her side, giggling, "Don't worry, I think he got that you liked him through all the drooling!". "And you too Sara, getting on well with Aidan there I saw?" Chloe teased, and Sara stuck her tongue out in reply. " I really wanted to speak to Harry but he had left the room when I went to look for him" Becca sighed, stroking his face on the programme which was sitting on her lap. I felt my cheeks redden slightly at this remark but luckily they were all too pre-occupied staring at now signed programme cover to notice. Except Sara, I saw eyes narrow suspiciously as she looked at me but I dropped my head down and pretended to fiddle with my necklace and luckily she didn't say anything.

When we reached our hotel room we all instantly fell down on the beds, exhausted. As we had asked for a hotel room for five they had shoved us up onto the top floor where the larger rooms were located. I wouldn't usually have minded this but typically the elevators were broken and we had had to tramp up numerous flights of stairs in _heels_. Not fun. "Ok, film time!" Sara announced heading over towards the flat screen on the wall to turn it on. I grabbed the controls and started flipping through the movies on demand. "Oooh, stop, go back, nope down one...yes!" Katie commanded and the film we landed on was...twilight. "No way, not again!" Becca protested. Katie pouted but didn't push it. "How about..." I continued flicking through the films, "...10 things I hate about you?". I got murmurs of agreement so I clicked the film and grabbed the popcorn bucket as the film began. We all gathered on Katie and Chloe's beds as they had the best view of the TV. "Ugh, need more pillows, someone come and help me get them?" Sara asked. "I'll come" I replied, and stuck my hands in the air grinning at her. She rolled her eyes, but took my hands and pulled me up off the bed. "Lazy much" she grumbled and I ruffled up her hair. The minute we were outside the door she turned on me. "So, gonna tell me why young Harry followed you out of the room?" her eyes were glinting with excitement. "What?" I replied, trying to save face but I could feel myself beginning to blush already, giving the game away. "Alisha, I can read you like a book!" her grin widened. "Ok, he followed me out asking if I wanted an autograph, I said thanks, but no thanks, end of" I hissed the words out as quick as possible in case one of the others had decided to come and follow us. "Oh, that's it?" Sara asked, sounding almost disappointed. She had obviously been expecting a better story out of this. "Yep..." I trailed off and she raised her eyebrows again. I sighed, this was Sara, I could trust her, "...and he put his number in my phone and told him to text me, and _this_ stays between me and you comprende?". Her mouth fell open, "Totally, I wouldn't dream of telling but...wow that's so awesome, what did you text him?". "I didn't" I scoffed, "and I'm not planning on it either". "WHAT?" she yelled and I motioned at her to keep her voice down, "why not?" she demanded. "Erm, how about a) I don't particularly like one direction b) I don't particularly like him and c) I'm never going to see him again in my life anyway?" I answered. "Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position?" Sara asked and I nodded, "Yeah, lucky for Harry though its me and not some crazy ass fan who would post his number on the internet and badger him with calls 24 hours a day". She rolled her eyes and headed towards reception, "Typical Ali" she half joked, shaking her head as she went.

I woke up the next morning and sat up to see my bed covered in sweetie wrappers, socks, juice bottles, the list goes on. I reached over to my bedside table to get my phone for a time check. It was only 8am, I was always an early riser. I looked over to see the rest of my friends sprawled across their beds, Katie's head hanging over the side and Sara sucking her thumb. I smiled, what a little cutie! I felt my stomach rumble and debated with myself: wait a few hours for the others to wake or go and get breakfast myself now? My stomach grumbled again answering my question for me and I pulled on my slippers and a hoodie and shoved my hair up into a messy bun before heading down to the breakfast bar. Luckily the elevator was working again today so I didn't have to walk back up four floors with a boiling cup of coffee and two rounds of toast. Once I reached the top of the stairs I turned left to head to our room and BAM collided with someone. I gasped as my toast went flying and I got drenched in coffee, which I had thankfully put milk in by now so I didn't get scorched to death. "Aaah, man, I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see who I had bashed into. The first thing I recognised was the hair, a mass of curls on top of his head. He looked just about as tired as I felt as he stared at me, obviously trying to work out where he had seen me before. His eyes brightened as realisation hit him, "Hey, your that girl from the concert!". Charming. "Yeah, its Alisha" I replied coolly. "Hey, sorry about that, are you ok?" Harry asked, looking at my coffee stained clothes. "Yeah, apart from the whole coffee all over my favourite hoodie, I'm golden" I sarcastically replied. He just stared at me. "I better go get cleaned up, see you around" I said before walking past him and into my room. So One Direction were at the same hotel as us, and due to the fact that their last concert was on Saturday, I was assuming they would be staying all week. Sighing I headed over to my suitcase to grab my shower bag and some clean clothes. "Hey, raining coffee is it?" a voice came from Sara's bed and I turned around and gave her a grin. "Yep, stick a bucket out the window, get enough to last us the week" I joked before heading into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I had finished my shower, dried my hair and done my make-up the rest of the girls had finally surfaced. "Hey Ali" Chloe smiled as I re-entered the room. "Hey lazy, how can you guys sleep so long, its almost eleven!" I teased them. " I looove my sleep!" Katie crowed, sticking her I-pod into the speakers. This result in us all dancing around to 'Bruno Mars – Marry You' and singing our hearts out. "Hey I think there's someone at the door" I head Becca say and Katie skipped over to open it. "Heeyloooo...oohh!" she trailed off in shock. I peered around the corner and standing at the door was... Harry and Louis. "Hey, I was just looking for Alisha" Harry said. I walked over to him, "Stalker much?". He just smiled his dimply smile and handed me a coffee, " just wanted to repay you for earlier". "Oh, cool, thanks" I gave him a small smile back, "how did you know what room I was in?". "Well...you lot sing loudly" he replied and Louis burst out laughing next to him. "Oh!" I blushed, "Sorry, hope we didn't wake you" I said, moving to shut the door. "Nah, its cool" Louis said, stepping into the room a little, "we were just gonna say, we are planning on having a night of scary movies tonight in our room after the show and was wondering if you girls wanted to join us?". "Nah, we're ok, thanks anyway..." I began but Becca cut over me, "What time?". Harry smirked at me before replying to Becca, "10sh, our room is just next door". "Cool, see you then..." Chloe smiled shyly at the boys as they left the room. All was silent for a minute before, "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Becca squealed. "Am I awake?" Katie asked and Chloe pinched her, "OW!". "Some SERIOUS clothes shopping has to be done today!" Chloe demanded and the others nodded in agreement. "Deffo, I have nothing suitable for wearing to a one direction movie night!" Katie said. I sighed and grabbed my ruined Hollister hoodie and headed out of the room to wash it in the shared bathrooms, Sara was in our shower. Just as I reached the room I heard voices from inside, and being the curious little George I am, I pressed my ear to the door to listen. "Seriously dude, she isn't gonna give you the time of day" I heard the first voice snigger. "Who said I was trying to get her too?" the second voice replied. "...that last time I saw you acting like this was when you first met Cher, I know you dude, you like her!" came the first voice again. There was no reply and I heard footsteps heading towards the door. My heart suddenly jumped and I legged it back down the corridor to my room.

"Hmm, too short maybe?" Becca came and twirled infront of me in a minuscule floral dress. "Hmm, nah, you have the legs for it" I replied and she gave me a cheesy grin before dashing back into the dressing rooms. "Ali, do I like blue or do I like purple" Katie asked, shoving two dresses in my face. "Last time I checked you were obsessed with yellow" I teased her but she just pouted, "Seriously Ali, I gotta look good tonight!". "Babes, you look gorgeous whatever you wear!" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "but out of those two, I like the purple one". "Cool, thanks!" she hung the blue dress back up and sauntered over to the shoes. Sara and Chloe had gone off to Dorothy Perkins and I was waiting with the others in Topshop. I had already done all the shopping I was planning on doing, my new light blue Hollister hoodie was all I had cared about getting today. Dresses and skirts weren't really my style. I checked my phone for the time, 5pm, no wonder I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten since breakfast! "Guys, you have 5 minutes before we hit Pizza Hut" I yelled across the shop to Katie and Becca before going outside in the cool air to wait. I was dreading tonight, but there was no way I could say no now as all the others were so excited. Sara had already arranged to meet up with her auntie for dinner tonight so she couldn't come, therefore it was me and the one direction fan club...yay.

"Guys, I'm saying this as your friend, it is NOT cool to have one directions music blaring when they are _right next door_!" I said exasperatedly. "Course it is, shows how much we looove them!" Becca replied, waving the curling tongs at me playfully. "Shows how much you are obsessed with them more like" I grumbled throwing myself on the bed. "Alisha, are you seriously not getting dressed up at all?" Chloe looked at me disapprovingly. "Serious as swine flu" I grinned at her before pulling my new hoodie over my head. I saw her share a long suffering look with Katie and I rolled my eyes. Becca had her new floral dress on, Katie had her new purple dress on and Chloe was wearing high waisted shorts and a cute flowery top. They all had on heels which had to be at least 4 inches high. They looked amazing. I hoped they tripped. I was wearing my skinny jeans, a longish purple t-shirt with my hoodie on top and my black converse. My hair was in a messy bun and I was going o'natural on the make-up front. Katie and Chloe had been putting on and taking off blusher for the last half an hour, trying to get the look completely right. "Guys, its quarter past ten, we should probably go over now" Becca's voice shook with excitement. I switched off the TV, music and curlers that Becca had left on in her rush to get out of the room and followed my three friends out of the door.

"Hey, welcome!" Zayn bowed to us as he opened the door and Katie, Becca and Chloe burst into fits of high pitched giggles, whilst I rolled my eyes. We entered to room, which turned out to be exactly the same as ours except facing the opposite direction. "Drink, anyone?" Zayn asked, winking at us as he pulled a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard. Liam grabbed some glasses and poured coke in them and Zayn added the vodka into each. He came round handing out glasses. "No thanks" I said when he got to me and he raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Non drinker?". "Whilst surrounded by strangers, I would say its for the best" I replied sweetly. Zayn just shrugged his shoulders and passed the last glass to Katie before sitting down beside her. Within the few short minutes we had been in here Chloe had gotten into a deep conversation with Niall, fluttering her eyelashes and laughing ridiculously at everything he said. Becca was all over Liam, giggling and flicking her hair every two seconds. Zayn and Katie were both lounging back on the bed, Katie reducing the distance between them each time they spoke. This was madness! It was then that I noticed Niall turn his head to Zayn and wink, and Zayn smirked back before turning back to give Katie his full attention. Well, their plans for tonight were obvious anyway, movie night my ass. I should have seen it earlier, no way did they just invite random girls back to their rooms to watch _movies_. I noticed that the only seat left free was next to Harry. How convenient. I had no choice so I went over and sat next to him, as far away as a two seater sofa allowed. "Where's your other friend?" he asked, glancing around the room. "Prior engagement, where's yours?" I retorted and Harry looked a little taken aback. "I guess I could say the same thing". I looked over and I saw Chloe now practically sitting on Niall's lap as he refilled her drink. Zayn had taken Katie's hand and they were leaving the room. Liam and Becca were still just chatting, for now. "So who's brilliant little scheme was this then?" I glared at Harry and, to my surprise, he glared back "Hey, I had nothing to do with this ok?". I got up, "I don't think I want to be here" I said beginning to leave. "Yeah? Me either" Harry said, getting up and following me.

The minute we were out of the room I turned on Harry. "So what's the big plan huh? They just get them drunk so they can have their own fun with them?" I almost yelled him. "No! Who do you think they are? If anything its the other way round, your friends like all the other girls in the country are just THROWING themselves at us, how the hell do you expect us to react to that? And its not even like they _like_ us, they like the IDEA of us that they have formed in their heads, and once that idea is in there if we don't live up to their expectations then we look like the bad guys! How fair does that sound to you?" he snapped back at me, running his hand through his curls exasperatedly as he spoke. And I had to admit, I had no answer for him. "Maybe I should just get the girls and we could call it a night?" I suggested, but he shook his head, "No, we said they could come over so they can". We just stood there awkwardly for a minute, not looking at each other. I looked at my phone, it was only 11pm. "I'm guessing you don't want to go back in there?" I asked him and he shook his head, still not looking at me. "Want to come to our room and watch a film or something then, 'caus going back in there isn't on my top 10 list of things to do either" I admitted. "Yeah ok" he said, "unless... you aren't thinking twilight are you?" he grimaced as he said the word. I laughed my first proper laugh of the night, "Nope! Your lucky Katie's pre-occupied with Zayn, that's all I can say!". He laughed and we headed towards my room, debating what we were going to watch. For a minute I almost forgot I was with the worlds hottest celebrity of the moment... whom I didn't even like.


	5. Chapter 5

We finally settled on watching 'Elf' – I swear despite the title, there is no time of the year in which it isn't the best film EVER! I had to admit, I wasn't really concentrating on the film though. Half my mind was worrying about my friends next door, although after Harry's outburst I was pretty sure they wouldn't do anything they would regret. The other half was on Harry. Here he was, hotshot teenage celebrity of the year, the boy girls camped for days just to get a glimpse of, member of the hottest boy band around at the moment and what was he doing? Chilling with some random girl who didn't even particularly like him, in a hotel room in Aberdeen, watching 'Elf' and chucking popcorn down his throat like there was no tomorrow. The strange thing was how completely at ease he seemed with the situation. When the film finished he sat up on Chloe's bed which he had been sprawled on throughout the film. He rubbed his eyes, yawning before half laughing, "Man, I love that film!". I smiled at him, before saying "Harry, can I ask you a question?". "Shoot" he replied turning to face me. "Why did you give me your number backstage at the tour?" I couldn't look him directly in the eye as I asked this, so instead I fiddled with my necklace. " To be honest, I don't know, you were the first girl I had seen in a while who was completely uninterested in me, and I liked it! Felt like being normal again. I didn't actually expect you to text me or anything, it was just a spur of the moment thing". Again, he kind of made sense. "Anyway, I better get back through, probably see you around if you are staying here for a bit?" he turned and asked before reaching the door. "Yeah, here until Saturday" I replied, flicking off the TV switch. He nodded and left the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

I woke up much later than usual the next morning, probably due to the fact that it had taken me ages to fall asleep after my night with Harry. I heard the others speaking but I didn't open my eyes. "Yeah so me and Liam pretty much just chatted all evening and that was about it" I heard Becca say, sounding a little disappointed. "Well at least you managed to chat all night, me and Zayn had ran out of things to say to each other before we reached the front doors, we walked in silence the whole way to that late night store round the corner" Katie sounded like the was cringing to herself as she spoke. "Me and Niall got on well, he gave me his number and everything..." Chloe had obviously been dying to break this news as her voice got more and more high pitched as she spoke. "Aww that's great Chloe, so jealous of you!" Becca sighed. "What happened with Alisha last night?" Sara asked and Katie replied, "No idea, she didn't stay very long, I just assumed she came back here". "Only Ali could pass on an evening with the hottest boy band in the country..." Chloe giggled to herself as she spoke, obviously in a good mood after last nights success. I chose this moment to 'wake up'. "Hey sleepy head, what did you get up to last night?" Becca asked, fiddling with her hair in the mirror. "Oh not much, just came back here and watched a film, I was pretty tired" I replied casually. " Me, Becca and Chloe are going to go grab some breakfast from Costa down the road, you two want anything?" Katie asked me and Sara as she pulled her shoes on. We both shook out heads and the girls grabbed their bags and left the room. "Soo..." Sara began, "Katie and Zayn, Liam and Becca, Niall and Chloe, Louis was with his girlfriend... any idea what Harry was doing last night?" she asked casually but I could see the flicker of a grin at the corners of her lips. "How would I know?" I replied and Sara didn't reply. Instead she walked across the room and picked up a Jack Wills hoodie from the end of my bed. Harry had left it. "Funny, this looks kind of similar to the one Harry was wearing when he came to the door yesterday morning..." she grinned and I glared at her. "Fine, he came with me and watched Elf here because he didn't want to sit and watch all the 'couples' last night, nothing happened" I reeled off in a bored sounding voice, hoping that she would get the message that I didn't want to talk about this. "Convenient though that he left his jumper, probably means that you will have to see him again..." she commented, laying the jumper on the end of my bed before heading into the shower.

It was the last day of our holiday. I hadn't seen any of the boys again as I had decided to unceremoniously dump Harry's jumper outside his room instead of bothering knocking. We were all packing our suitcases and our taxis due to arrive in about an hour to take us to the airport. Becca, Katie and Chloe were heading back home to Cheshire whilst me and Sara were flying over to Ireland to stay with Sara's auntie for a few weeks before school started again. "I'm gonna go and get some magazines for the flight from the shop, anybody want anything?" I asked and Becca replied, "Yeah, pringles!". I grabbed my bag and left the room. Deciding that I was too lazy for the stairs I wandered over to the elevator and hit the down arrow. The doors opened instantly and I stepped inside, pressing the button for the bottom floor. The doors slid shut again and I bent down to tie my converse lacer as the elevator began to move. A few seconds later, it stopped again and the doors slid open to reveal...Harry. "Hey" he smiled at me as he entered the elevator. "Hi" I replied back, not really knowing what else to say. "So, you are leaving today?" he asked and I nodded. "Us too, last show tonight and then heading off on holiday". I nodded again, still not knowing what to say. "Why don't you like me?" he asked abruptly and I looked at him, my eyes widening. "What? Who said I didn't like you?" I asked, my face flushing. "I'm not stupid Alisha" he replied, rolling his eyes. "It's not that I don't like you...It's more that my friends are obsessed with you I'm not" I replied, looking him straight in the eye for once. "So you don't like me because your friends do? I gotta say, that's the worst logic I have ever heard" he smirked. "No! It's more like they like you SO much that I probably look like I hate you in comparison" I lied as a frown appeared on his face again. The elevator doors opened and I began to step out of it but he grabbed my arm. "Wait" he said, whipping his phone out of his pocket, your number?" was all he said. I took his phone out of his hand and put my number into it. What else could I do? If I had said no then it would of made my last statement about not hating him look like a complete lie. I handed his phone back and headed out of the elevator without so much as looking at him again.

Harry's POV:

Alisha handed me back my phone and left, without so much as a 'see you later'. Man, she was stubborn. I don't even know why I was so... interested might be the best word to use, in her. It sounds big headed, but it was so strange to be around a girl who wasn't declaring their undying love for me. I left the elevator when the doors slid open and headed up the corridor to my room. Opening the door, I saw Louis was the only one inside. "Hey Hazza, the others have all gone for some last minute shopping before we leave tonight" Louis said whilst I threw myself down on the sofa, kicking my shoes off. "Bets on them returning with another bag or two full of carrots for you from your adoring fans?" I joked and Louis laughed, "Pretty high I would say. Why did I have to say carrots of all things in that video? Wish I had said tic tacs instead..." he mused. "So, I bumped into Alisha in the elevator..." I said, looking up to see Louis reaction. "Do you want a medal or something?" he replied, shoving clothes haphazardly into a suitcase. "Nah, got her number though" I replied, flipping through my phone book just to check that it was actually there. "Dude, why are you so obsessed with this chick?" Louis turned to me and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I'm not obsessed!" I protested, but Louis cut me off, "Harry, you could literally get any girl in the world and you are going after the one girl who doesn't want you back! Do you LIKE getting shot down or something?". "Well you know what they say, you always want what you can't have" I chucked a pillow at him before standing up and stretching. "Yeah and that's the only reason you want her, because you can't have her, if she was drooling over you like her friends were you wouldn't have looked twice at her" he said before chucking the pillow back at my head. I ducked as I realised that, sadly, what he had said could quite easily be true.

_'Harry?' I whipped around to see where the voice had come from. There she was, standing infront of me with tears streaming down her face. 'How could you leave me without even saying good-bye' she wept as tears clung to her thick black eyelashes. 'I'm sorry baby, I promise I will never leave you again' I said walking towards her with my arms extended. But each step I took she was further away. I quickened my step, but the distance between us just increased more. I stopped and heard a voice from beside me 'dude, she ain't coming back, you should of stuck with Wagner'. My band was standing next to me, shaking their heads and Louis picked up a pebble and threw it at my head. The other boys copied his movements until my head was being pelted with pebbles..._

"Harry wake up!" Louis voice came in my ear as he sat there flicking my head. "Damn Louis, just shake me or something next time" I said, rubbing my head as I sat up. The plane had landed in and everyone was moving to get off it. I grabbed my rucksack from the luggage rack and headed out of the plane behind Louis. The first thing I noticed was the sunshine. Sunshine? In_ Ireland_?


	6. Chapter 6

"Sara, did I ever mention how much I LOVE your auntie...and her mansion...and her pool...and her hot tub..." I lifted my sunglasses and smiled at her from my sun lounger. I mean, here I was, sitting in Ireland, the sun was actually shining, going wi-fi by the pool. Sara laughed, stretching herself out in the sun.

"I think you mentioned it once, or twice, or every 10 seconds since we arrived!" she replied and I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

"So, what are the neighbours like?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea, my auntie only just moved here about a year ago so I have only been here once. Not seen any of them yet. Fingers crossed for some hot boys though!" she crossed her fingers tight.

"Hmm, that would be good!" I agreed and she smirked a little. "What?" I asked.

"I would of thought you had enough on your plate with Mr Styles..." she trailed off and I frowned.

"There is nothing on my plate with Mr Styles, I will never see Mr Styles again and I would appreciate it if we didn't speak of Mr Styles any more, geddit?" I said sternly and she just rolled her eyes and lounged back in her chair. I slipped my phone out of my pocket, no new messages. Sighing with relief, I replaced my sunglasses and lay back on my sun lounger. Harry Styles was a distant memory as far as I was concerned.

.

Harry's POV:

"Wow, posh city supremo" Zayn whistled as the taxi pulled up into Niall's street. And he wasn't half wrong, the houses here were massive! I didn't realise Niall lived in a place like this.

"Well, I call it home!" Niall grinned at us, obviously pleased at our reaction. The taxi pulled up outside a massive house at the end of the street, a Lamborghini was sitting in the driveway, shiny and, according to the number plate, very new.

"Niall, please tell me that is your car!" Liam's eyes stretched to the size of dinner plates.

"Yeah, well not mine, dad's" Niall replied, paying the taxi driver as we all piled out of the taxi. I glanced around the rest of the street, mansion upon mansion upon mansion. Just across the road from Niall's house there was a house which had a pool in the back garden, you could just see the end of it sticking out from the side of the house. A pool! Two girls who looked about our age got up from loungers at the edge of the pool and slipped into a hot-tub at the edge of it. Hmm, they might be the ideal way to get Alisha out of my head...

.

Alisha's POV:

Slipping into the hot-tub, I noticed a taxi across the road. Four of five boys piled out of, laughing and joking with each other as they entered the house opposite Sara's aunties.

"Sara, talent, twelve o'clock" I muttered and she turned around to see the boys just before they entered the house.

"Ooh, looks hopeful, maybe we should introduce ourselves..." she mused but I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm sure they will be out and about again soon, have you seen the weather? I thought Ireland was known for its rain!" I giggled. The boys came out of the house again, one of them kicking a football and they started playing right in the middle of the road. The one who took out the football had light blonde hair and I could hear him speaking indistinctly in an Irish accent...he kicked it to a boy with brown curly hair..! Gasping, I slid down so low in the hot tub that they wouldn't be able to see me.

"What, what is it?" Sarah asked, following my movements even though she didn't know what was wrong.

"Them boys...I think they are one direction!" I exclaimed, biting my lip in panic.  
>"What, no way that's impossible! Why would they be here?" she asked, peeking over the edge of the hot tub.<p>

"Harry said they were going on holiday and that blonde one is from Ireland!" I hissed, pulling her head back down so we wouldn't be seen.

"Wow, that's totally them! This is so weird, its like fate!" she gasped, her eyes gleaming.

"Fate? How is this fate?" I asked, my eyes wild with panic.

"You and Harry! It is obviously meant to be!" she gushed, kicking her legs a little in excitement.

"Ok, back up, and I mean WAY up! There is NO me and Harry and we are going to avoid them the whole holiday!" I stated and she just laughed and shook her head.

"We all know that isn't going to happen!" she giggled and my heart sank a little as I realised that she was right. There was no way we could avoid them the whole holiday unless we locked ourselves indoors, which we couldn't exactly do in this weather. Great. This was just super.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up super early the next morning, my plan being to go for an early morning run before Sara surfaced. It was such a lovely area here and the weather was so nice that mornings would be the only time cool enough to run. I pulled on my joggers and strappy top and scraped my hair back into a messy ponytail. I wasn't exactly expecting to run into anyone at 7am. I shoved my i-pod in my pocket and put the headphones in my ears. Nothing like so good tunes to get you in the mood for a run! I ran for about 10 minutes and ended up at a beautiful park full of trees with a huge lake in the centre. It was deserted at this time in the morning to what did I do? Yep, play on the swings! I had loved swings ever since I was a kid, the feeling of freedom, flying though the air, nothing can beat it. Just then I noticed another runner heading into the park, heading towards me, obviously planning on running around the lake. Huh, the closer they got the more familiar they looked...

I jumped off the swing and stood in the middle of the path. Hey, he was staying across the road from me, I was bound to bump into him sometime. Rather now when it was just the two of us then later when we had an audience.

"So, stalking me to Ireland? That seems a bit extreme eh?" I said as Harry stopped infront of me and pulled out his headphones.  
>"Alisha! What are you doing here?" his face broke into a massive smile as realisation hit him.<p>

"I'm here to farm the leprechauns...I'm here on holiday!" I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Cool me too, where you staying?" he asked.

"Well right across the road from you I believe, so I will probably see you around" I made to put my headphones back in my ears but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, not want to run back with me?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I don't fancy being attacked by a band of screaming girls this early in the morning" I said before putting my headphones back in and heading back to Sara's aunties house.

.

"Hey, keen much?" Sara greeted me at the front door still in her pyjamas.

"You know what they say, the early bird catches the worm!" I joked as I went through to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Ok so, I was thinking we re-introduce ourselves to the boys today?" she looked at me questioningly and my jaw dropped.

"Sara! I thought you were the only one who was as uninterested in them as I am!" I exclaimed and she grinned to herself, shuffling her feet.

"Yeah but c'mon Ali, they are right across the road from us, they stayed in the same hotel as us, it's like its meant to be! And you cant deny it, they are hot!" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"How about we just sunbath in the front garden instead? If they want to speak they will come over?" I suggested, my hope being that Harry wouldn't come over after I was oh so polite to him this morning. Sara nodded her head in agreement and I headed up to the shower.

.

"Mmm, two days of scorching sun in a row in Ireland, this has to be some kind of world record!" Sara sighed contentedly as I giggled. It was gorgeous, I could feel myself tanning up nicely. We had been out there for about half and hour before we heard the boys emerging from the house across the road. Sara sat up and shoved her sunglasses onto her head, very obviously checking out the boys. Where did she get the confidence from? Anyway, it worked because Liam came to the edge of the road and yelled over.

"Hey guys, wanna come chill in Niall's pool with us?" he yelled and Sara trotted right across the road to them, wiggling her hips more than usual as she went. I stayed in my chair, shoved my sunglasses back on and carried on reading my magazine. Heh, bet that's something they didn't see everyday.

.

It had been an hour since Sara had gone over to Niall's and I had heard them all screaming and splashing around in the pool, sounding like they were having the time of their lives. How nice for them. I was lying on my stomach now reading my magazine. Suddenly I heard a pair of footsteps and someone sitting themselves down next to me.

"Have fun with the self proclaimed Gods?" I asked Sara without looking up. idly turning a page of my magazine

"So, I'm gathering that you aren't our biggest fan in the world" Harry voice sounded from next to me.

"Wow, Sherlock strikes again, well done" my voice was heavy with sarcasm as I sat up on my sun lounger.

"Yeah enough of that sarcasm, just tell me why?"

"You really wanna know why?"

"Why else would I have asked?" Harry said and I shuffled around on my sun lounger to face him.

"Fine...I think its disgusting the way you rate girls, I mean, these girls have travelled god knows how far to see you, paying loads of money, and you are _judging_ them on their looks. Yeah, I saw that interview. I mean, it cost me about £300 to come see the X Factor tour and it probably cost others more and you treat them like that? Yeah I know, you are teenage boys acting like teenagers blah blah but lets be honest, since you are in the public eye so much maybe you should just grow up a bit?"

"Ok...is that it?"

"No...you guys are hot, but you know it! It annoys the hell out of me watching all these girls waste their lives just desperately sitting in all day on twitter waiting to get a tweet off you."

"Oh cause that is so our fault, we can't control what they do!"

"Doesn't stop it annoying me"

"Fine, is that all?" Harry was fiddling with his belt at he spoke.

"No...there's one last thing. Despite the fact that you annoy the hell out of me, despite the fact that I think you are cocky, despite the fact that there is nothing I want to do more right now than hate your guts, I can't. Because all my friends have been sucked in by you, just like every other girl in the country and I can't say anything against it, cause they are my friends. And I would never risk losing my friends" I crossed my arms over my chest and felt tears welling in my eyes for no reason! God Alisha, pull yourself together.

"Alisha?" Harry's voice was soft, like autumn leaves falling on the grass.

"What?" I mumbled, quickly pulling my sleeve against my eyes so that the tears couldn't fall.

"Why do you do this?" he sighed

"Do what? Tell you what I feel? Freedom of speech ring a bell?" I felt the anger flaring inside me again.

"No, make me fall for you even more every time you strike me down?". Oh.


End file.
